Keyara meets Shulk and the group
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara had heard of them from Melia and Alvis, but when she finally gets to meet them, how will it turn out? Keyara seems to like to read everyone's ether a lot. Read to find out how it turns out. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Shulk groaned as they sat in the prison of Alcamoth, wanting something to do. He knew Melia wasn't a part of them getting arrested, but something told him this was all just a big misunderstanding. Suddenly, Reyn walked toward him.

"Oi, Shulk? Are ya sure Melia ain't a part of us bein' locked in here?" Reyn asked Shulk, crossing his arms.

"I'm positive Reyn. I don't think she'd do this to us." Shulk said, standing, rubbing his shoulders.

Suddenly the doors opened, and two guards walked in.

"Oi, what's goin' on?" Reyn asked, getting irritated.

"Before you are to be judged by the Divine Seer, you will be with the Divine Guardian. She is to make sure you do nothing while we wait for the Seer to return." one of the guards said, and Dunban placed a hand at his waist.

"Divine Guardian you say? Well, she must be tough." Dunban stated, and a guard looked at him.

"Silence, else we will-!" The guard was interrupted as the doors opened.

"Stop antagonizing them, you'll only make matters worse." a girls voice scolded to the guard, who bowed his head.

"My apologize's Divine Guardian." the guard said, and there standing before Shulk and the others, was Keyara.

"Y-you?!" Shulk shouted, taking one step back in surprise, remembering having seen her in both a vision, and his dreams.

"Ha, about time I got to meet you all." Keyara said as the two guards left, and she surveyed them, before seeing a Nopon.

"Ah, I see you all have a Nopon traveling companion." Keyara said, kneeling down, and Riki walked toward her.

"You seem like a nice Hom-Hom girl." Riki said, jumping excitedly.

"Do you mind telling us why we're locked in this place?" Sharla asked, politely, and Keyara smiled at her.

"Just taking precaution's is what the emperor says. There's a legend here about the Monado, and it isn't exactly a nice legend. I don't know much about the legend myself, but it has to do something with the Monado is all I know." Keyara said, before looking at Shulk.

"Which reminds me, may I see the Monado?" Keyara asked, holding a gloved hand out.

"What?! But, won't it-?" he was cut off when he saw Keyara smirk.

"I can control the Monado, but only for a short time. I just want to see it." Keyara stated, and Shulk sighed, handing it to her.

Keyara observed it, before swinging it, and it opened for her. They saw how green ether seemed to seep from her glove into the sword, and it switched to different forms, before she closed it, and handed it back to Shulk.

"Impressive. You've unlocked most of it's powers." Keyara stated, smiling at him.

"I...I have?" Shulk questioned, and then Dunban spoke.

"How do you know so much about the Monado?" He asked as they all sat down.

"The city of Alcamoth hold a ritual that once dealt with the Monado. Anyone who came into contact with the Monado, and saw a vision was the next Seer. That Seer also happens to be my best friend, and he's in a meeting with the Emperor. The reason I'm called the Divine Guardian is because I'm the Divine Seers' protector." Keyara explained, and Shulk placed the Monado against his chair.

"So, who is the Seer?" Shulk asked, and Keyara chuckled.

"I'm actually surprised you haven't asked for my name." Keyara said, before Riki jumped up.

"Keyara! Keyara is your name." Riki said, smiling.

"Correct, Riki." Keyara said, smiling at the Nopon.

"Do you two know each other?" Dunban asked, and Keyara nodded.

"Yes, but that is for a different time; Dunban, Hero of the Homs." Keyara said, and he gasped.

"Oi, how do you know his name?!" Reyn shouted, and Keyara looked at Reyn.

"I know all your names, Reyn the Defender, Sharla Sharpshooter, Dunban Homs Hero, and Shulk-wielder of the Monado." Keyara said, and leaned back in her chairs as each one gasped.

"Ya didn't answer my question. How do you know our name's?" Reyn demanded, and Keyara giggled.

"The ether tells me, just like how I can feel the ether around you turn red in rage." Keyara said, sending him a dark look.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll calm down now!" Keyara said, holding her hand, palm straight at him, and her arm glowed blue, before Reyn fell down in his chair.

"AH! What'd you do?" Reyn questioned, feeling weak.

"Stupid Reyn, Hom Hom should know Keyara controls ether." Riki stated, glaring at Reyn.

"Stupid fur-ball, how was I suppose to know that." Reyn mumbled weakly.

"What did you do to him?!" Shulk shouted, standing.

"I lowered the ether around him to calm him down. He was about to blow up on me. The gloves I wear can control ether, and I can feel ether waves, just like how I feel your ether waves touching mine, and how your ether holds a calming sense around it." Keyara stated, and Shulk blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can tell that much?" Shulk questioned, and Keyara nodded.

"Yep. And-!" Keyara stopped mid sentence as her eyes shinned a bright purple, and she shot up, her chair falling as she gripped her head.

"Keyara, are you alright?!" Sharla shouted, rushing to her side.

"Ooohh, Riki felt it. Big ether wave hit Keyara, she feel weak." Riki stated, as Sharla helped steady Keyara.

"I-I'll be okay. It was just a drop in ether." Keyara stated as the doors opened, and a guard rushed to Keyara.

"Guardian Keyara, are you alright? The Seer is worried about you. He said he saw a drop in ether." the guard asked and Keyara nodded, taking a deep breathe.

"Yes, I am fine. You may tell him we are waiting for him." Keyara stated calmly, and they noticed she held an emotionless mask to the guards.

Once he left, Keyara sighed deeply again, and she seemed to return to normal.

"These guards are suffocating me. Can't the Seer and Melia understand that every little thing that happens with ether doesn't affect me as it use to." Keyara stated, and that's when Shulk spoke again.

"You know Melia?" Shulk asked, and Keyara nodded.

"Yep. I've known her since she was a bit younger. I've been her friend in the palace for a little over 4 years." Keyara stated, and explained how she meet Keyara, but referred to Alvis as the Seer.

"Man, you sure do know a lot of people." Reyn commented, feeling better.

"Yes, well, traveling all over Bionis with the Seer does come with a few up's and down's." Keyara said, smiling.

Soon afterward, two guards walked in, and Keyara sighed, standing and walking toward them.

"You will now be judged by the Divine Seer." the guards said, and then Alvis walked in, and Keyara stood right beside him, ready to protect should something go wrong.

After a small conversation, Alvis ordered Keyara to remain with them, and she did so reluctantly.

"You seem like you don't like to leave his side." Sharla stated, and Keyara nodded.

"Me and Alvis have been friends since we were born. I hate being away from him, especially after a little over 3 years of separation." Keyara said, giving a sad sigh.

"I know how it feels to be separated from someone you care about." Shulk said, hanging his head.

"Shulk..." Dunban said, and looked away, sadness on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Keyara apologized, bowing her head slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Shulk stated, and Keyara walked toward him.

"What're you doing?" Shulk asked, as he placed her hand over his heart, and closed her eyes.

They saw green ether waves pulse outward from her body, and she looked at him, before giving a soft, understanding smile.

"I see. Sorry, I didn't realize the pain in your heart. You're a pretty bad liar too, you know that?" Keyara questioned, smirking at him as she removed her hand, and Shulk went red with embarrassment.

"Oi Shulk, she got you good!" Reyn stated, laughing.

"Your worse Reyn. Not too mention you got a pretty thick skull, you don't exactly understand everything, and you don't always pay attention when you should." Keyara stated, causing everyone to laugh at Reyns' scandalized expression.

"Oi, that's low of ya!" Reyn shouted, mainly to defend himself.

"We're gonna get along great, Keyara." Sharla said, standing beside Keyara, and she nodded.


End file.
